


I am deadpool. No you're not Ray.

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fake achievement hunter crew
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform, uuuhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't mind me asking, can you do one with Badass Ray? The Fakes just knew him as the lazy dude with a sniper, but he just kicks an entire Gang's ass with a few throwing knives and two katanas when the others are tied up in chairs from being interrogated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am deadpool. No you're not Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved making this a little too much

It was Gavin's fault.

Of course it was, who else would manage to turn a simple weapon trade into the whole crew - besides ray whom the crew believed was dead - tied up and thrown to the side like sacks of potatoes.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Michael hissed as he struggled against the rope that was tied around his wrists and legs. 

“I didn’t mean it.” Gavin whimpered

“You never mean it.” Geoff sighed wishing he could have a drink of whiskey right now. 

“How did you even manage this?” Jack groaned.

“Ray.” Gavin choked out. “He’s dead. I killed him.”

There was a silence.

They had only hired ray about a month ago. He was a drug addict thrown onto the streets by his last crew but Geoff's little birdies told him he was hell of a lot better then people made him out to be. At first everyone doubted Ryan seeing as he was a kid, and addicted to drugs. 

But he was a hell of a good sniper. So he stayed.

He was lazy, always on some game console he had managed to get, eating the most unhealthy food he could get his hands on. He stayed up to ungodly hours and didn’t get along with most of them, seeing as he didn’t talk to them just minded his own business and only came out of his shell - the purple hoodie Gavin claimed - was when it was heists time.

“You didn’t kill him.” Ryan said flatly.

“But i got us into this mess a-” Gavin began rambling.

“You didn’t pull the trigger.” Ryan snapped.

More silence.

Even though Ray was small and reserved he was the closest to Ryan and Gavin. Ryan stayed up and hardly slept, a lot like Ray. So when Ryan found himself awake from a nightmare and couldn't sleep he would go out on the balcony where Ray most likely was. Mostly it was silence but it was comfortable. After a bit they began talking, about simple things like video games and favorite drinks.

“I might as well have.” Gavin mumbled.

“Let’s all stop pouting and try to figure out how we're going to get out of here.” Michael snapped glancing around desperately. 

“I was starting to like the kid.” Goff sighed.

“I think we all were.” Jack whispered quietly her head hanging low, the conversation fell flat again. The crew new jack blamed herself and anything would try to say to help would only make it worse.

The room wasn’t dark, it was old and abandoned warehouse in the middle of butt fuck no where, and there were several lights hanging from the ceiling, some swaying slightly and threatening to fall to the ground.

The crew jumped as the door burst open and a burly man stomped through the door. Gavin whimpered and ducked his head and Michael wanted to hold him. Ryan snarled and Geoff flared, Jack kept her head down.

“So.” the man began to speak his voice heavy and deep with a Russian accent. “How shall we do this?” 

“Well i say you let us go and we forget about this.” Geoff said, his voice soft and calm but the crew knew it was threatening.

The Russian man laughed. With a flick of his wrist five more men walked into the room, all wearing tight black shirts that showed their abs and loose jeans. All seemed to have the same square face and black hair cut that was combed and slicked back.

“I want some information.” the Russian man said, waving and one of the men quickly grabbed Gavin by the hair and pulling him away from the others. He gasped and yelled out, kicking his feet and squirming trying to get away, which only caused the man to hold on tighter.

“Hey!” Michael yelled leaning forward trying harder than ever to get away. “Fucking let go!” 

The Russian man tsked.

“Such a dirty mouth you have.:” He waved his hand, another man grabbed a knife and pushed it to his throat as the first man pulled Gavin to his feet. He gasped and squeaked closing his eyes. The Russian man walked up to Gavin.

“It would be a shame if i had to cut his tongue out.” He ran a finger down Gavin's cheek. “I bet he puts it to good use.” He backed away with a low chuckle.

“What do you want.” Geoff asked tiredly watching as Michael bit his lower lip and stared at the man who he held Gavin angrily. 

“Well first, you’re going to tell me who this is.” He gestured to Ryan. 

“I’m a vagabond.” Ryan snapped. “It’s polite to ask someone there.” He added.

“Ooh…” the Russian man smirked. “There is a little rumor that you are the mad king,” 

The room fell silent.

“Was.” Ryan said simply. “I don’t do that anymore.”

“But…” The Russian man sauntered back to Gavin and ran a hand through his hair, causing him to whimper and squirm slightly. “I heard you’ll do pretty much anything for your…..partners.”

Ryan stared.

“Fuck.” Jack hissed her head snapping up and leaning back trying to prevent tears.

“No.” Geoff said not giving Ryan a chance. “No.”

The knife pressed harder into Gavin's throat. The Russian man laughed.

“It's rude to speak for others.” He ran a finger down Gavin's face and as he flinched away the man holding him grabbed harder and the Russian man followed the trail that he had made with his finger, with his tongue. 

“That’s just gross.” The voice was a surprise, and caused the Russian man to quickly turn towards the doorway to only be meet with a throwing knife right in the middle of his forehead. 

Gavin took this opportunity and slipped away from the two men, landing on the ground from the fact he was still tied. 

The skinny Latino then jumped on the biggest mans back, throwing another small flexible knife into another guy's head. He then jumped off and shoved a shark katana through the guy he gad been sat on.

One of the other guys had picked up Gavin and was using a shield, while the other two ran away. But with a quick flick of his wrist the katana was in both of their skulls. 

“Stay back!” The man pushed and held Gavin in front of him.

“Hmmm…” Ray hummed and shook his head. “Duck.” 

It took Gavin a moment to process this but he did so, basically falling face forward and Ray planted a knife into the man's skull.

“Man, i would make a good deadpool, wouldn’t i readers?”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to keep asking requests!


End file.
